The use of maternal diet low in tryptophan and vitamin E during gestation and lactation results in a 33 percent incidence of cataract in the progeny of rats. The dietary amino acid pattern will be altered to determine if this phenomenon is unique for tryptophan and to see if an increased intake of aromatic amino acids will exacerbate cataractogenesis. The extent of vitamin E deficiency will be evaluated by measurement of RBC fragility, vitamin E analysis, and generation of thiobarbituric acid-positive components. Lens gamma-crystallins (the embryonal proteins) from cataractous and normal lens will be isolated and compared.